Love Me, Hate Me, What Do You Know About Me?
by animalllover
Summary: Katara gets captured by Zuko after he ambushed the GAang, Zuko takes Katara on his ship, but she will not go down with out a fight. Love, Deception ,and Betrayal.   Rated T for language, sexual scenes, and intense violence.   ZUTARA all the way! R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Captured

We were running towards Appa, all of our chests heaving; Aang is blowing on his bison whistle; Sokka was throwing his boomerang knocking the Fire Nation guards off of the Hippobirds; Toph was building a rock shield around them to protect them from the flames; while I was having a one on one spar with Zuko and we were both equally match, but the sun was high up and thunder cracked around us and we both knew it was almost time. The GAang knew to leave me and I know no one wanted to but I had to keep Zuko busy, he ambushed us while we resting in the lake, and unfortunately we never saw them coming.

"You filthy peasant!" Zuko growled as he shot fire balls at me with his fists, I quickly pulled water from the air and made an ice shield blocking the blasts.

"Is that all you can come up with? I may be a peasant, but at least I am not the one who is disowned as a child!" I screamed, and I had a gut feeling I had crossed a line there. His eyes narrowed as he sends a fire wall straight towards me, I barely manage crashing my water whip in the fire, making a big enough hole for me to slip through.

"You know nothing about honor you were raised in Hell's ice." He snarled back as he dodged my ice daggers. This time he dropped to the floor and swept his legs over the grass, and a fire ring came straight to me and it was growing larger by the second as I watched in horror. I jumped up in the air, back flipping in the air, but the fire burned part of my leg. I landed back on the grass but my body weight was too much and I fell holding my burnt leg. I see Zuko smile as he starts to stalk to me, but above us lightening crackled and it began to rain. Zuko watched my face as I began to grin; "What are you smiling about? You are the one injured."

"Ha! You don't know anything do you?" I sarcastically asked, the rain seeping through my sarashi. The rain began to glow blue as my burn was completely healed.

"What?" I heard him whisper, as I smile; the water encases my hands, turning to ice by my fingertips.

"Like I said you know nothing." I flicked my wrist and the icicles flew straight toward him, he knocked out the four but the one pierced through his shirt by his chest. He stumbled back taking it out as he heaves heavily.

"Let's get this over with." He growled as I smirk.

"Let's." We both ran at each other; my arms were encased in water having two large like tentacles while Zuko did the same but with fire. I launched my one out at him grabbing his ankle, but before I could yank, his tentacle had turned my water one into steam. I didn't have time to react as his other one slammed into the side of my neck burning the top of my sarashi and leaving a mark. I scream as the water drops, Zuko comes over as I tried to heal my burn but he immediately put a fire dome around us so no water was accessible.

"You are going to come with me."

"Never," I gasped out as I tried taking away the pain.

"Well, you don't have a choice." He responded as he drew his hand back and hit me across the head, I fall on the floor stars clouding my vision. "Damn it, you are not out yet are you? Guess I didn't hit you hard enough." I heard faintly, and right before I rolled out of the way I blacked out.

I awoke to movement beneath me, I peel my eyes open and immediately I see a Fire Nation insignia, I sit straight up but a pain erupted right through my chest. I clutch my burn as I grit my teeth, I look around for any sign of Zuko; none. I lift my hand up and I pull water out of the air and I put it across my burn; and immediately the soothing sensation healed my burn, completely. I smile to myself as I stand up running to the door. I press my ear to the door hearing nothing on the other side,

"Zuko you are a stupid man," I smile while pulling the door open and right before I could escape my face slammed into hard, metal armor. The person grabbed my wrists and held me there as I struggled. "Shit," I whispered as their hands were becoming encased in heat, I hold back a whimper as I felt the fire licking over my wrists. I look up at him and he threw me back into his room; I rub my wrists together as I saw the indentation.

"You didn't really think I was that stupid did you peasant?" Zuko spat out as I pulled water from the air and my burns began to quickly heal.

"Well, a girl can dream," I spat back, immediately before I had time to react he slammed me up against the wall my head slamming against the cool metal. My vision blurred for a second, and unfortunately that was all it took for Zuko to pull out a dart and stab it in my neck. I went limp as I felt my body beginning to drain, "Wh-what di-did yo-you d-do to m-me?" I barely got out as his arms wrapped around my body supporting me.

"I injected you with a poison that cuts you off from using your water bending for two hours," Zuko stated as he picked me up in a bridal style and carried me to his bed. "Don't worry in about ten minutes you will fine, but I needed you to be under control." I glared at him as I spit in his face; _Ohh, so __**not**__ the smartest move I could have done. _He wiped away my spit from his eye as he grabbed my throat tightening his hold, "Listen here water witch, I don't have to keep you here. You could be downstairs in a cell where **any **of the guards could get to you, and I mean **any**." I continued to glare as he let go my neck while I took in a deep breath of air.

"When I get my bending back I am going to kill you," I gasp out as he walked to his door pulling it open.

"Well then I will just have to wait then," Zuko responded back as he shut the metal door behind him locking it.

"Great," I mumble as I look around his room, "Maybe there is something in here I can use," My eyes scan over the swords mounted on his wall. "That will do," I whisper as I took one of its placements. I carefully moved the blades in a swift motion; as I slashed the air I saw a faint inscription on the one blade. I squinted as I saw the initials BS . "BS?" I whisper as I began to think, "Who or what is BS?" As I was trying to think of what that meant I realized a big mistake Zuko made. _My water bending is cut off, but not my other. But would I really resort to that just to get off this god forsaken ship? Damn Straight. _My thoughts broke as I hear footsteps draw near Zuko's door; I quickly placed the swords back as I hid behind the door in a fighting stance. _Here goes everything,_

I saw Zuko step into the room, trying to find me; I took my elbow and slammed it into his head making him fall to the ground. I kicked him in the gut making him roll over, but as I saw his eyes lock onto mine, I knew I was in deep shit. I quickly slammed his door and locked it, I took off running down the halls as I felt the moon's presence above the metal; finally I came onto the deck to see a full moon. _Perfect,_

"Get back here you peasant!" Zuko yelled, "Guards attack her! Don't let her escape!" I saw Fire Nation soldiers file on the deck each in a battle stance each waiting to strike. I was backed into the front of the ship as Zuko walked on the deck steam literally coming from his nostrils as blood trickled down his neck. _Oh, great now I did it._ "Attack!" Zuko yelled, all the guards ran straight toward me as I got in a battle stance, _Here I go. _

Two men came from the side of me and both threw punches at me; I easily ducked under as I slammed by elbow in the back of each guard's knees making the crumble. I took each one of their heads and slammed my knee straight through the mask making each pass out. I dropped to the ground as a fire ball shot barely missed my head, I back flipped to another three guards and hit them in the sides making them go down, I hit each pressure point making them unable to bend. _(Think of what ty Lee does while fighting, and has it ever occurred to you that Katara is a healer thus giving her the knowledge of the pressure points and exploiting that? Just a thought.)_

I continued to duck, punch, and jump my way through each guard on Zuko's ship; I slammed my knee down on another's head making him fall to the ground. I look up to see Zuko with a menacing look on his face,

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself I guess." He snarled, he took off his outer armor as I shrugged my shoulders getting relaxed.

"Zuko don't make do this, you will lose." I say, but he laughs,

"I have nothing to fear from you Katara, you are low life peasant who needs to learn her place." He snarled back as I shook my head,

"You really should get to know your enemies better Zuko it will help you in the long run." I yelled back as he glared at me, I felt the heat radiate off his body.

"And you need to learn to shut up." I saw steam again come out of his nose, and I couldn't help but notice how muscled he was as took off his shirt leaving him shirtless. I kept a straight face without blushing at the sight of him, _Get a grip!_

"Just remember Zuko, do NOT underestimate me. I am not a pathetic girl, and I will get off of this boat one way or another." I smirk, my voice filled with confidence. Zuko smiled,

"When you beg me for mercy I will not give it to you."

"Like I would ever give in to someone to the like of you." Zuko yelled as he shot multiple fire blasts, I easily back flipped out of the way; as I looked around I saw him run straight towards me, and before I knew it he crashed into me making me fall to the ground, and I was underneath him.

"That was easy," He whispered in my ear as I shivered,

"Not even close," I slammed my knee up on his groin as he rolled off withering in pain. I quickly side stepped out of the way of another fire blast. He was up quicker than I had expected, but I maneuvered out of the way of his fists coming straight towards me, I dropped to the ground and used my feet to wrap around his and yank him down to the ship's ground, his face slamming into it. I flipped him over and straddled him, pinning his hands to each side of his. "So tell me how does it feel now?" I whisper and I could a faint shiver, but that was soon replaced with the feel of heat radiating off of him. I jumped off of him as the heat was becoming unbearable; I looked at the moon.

"This ends now!" He yelled as I saw him take a deep breath and move his hands in a circular motion, and I could see lightening forming.

"Yes it does," I smile, I take a deep breath getting ready; his hand shot out, and lightening was coursing its way through the air to me, but before it even touched me his hands were behind his back and he was kneeling. I moved my hands making him walk over to me as I saw his eyed widen in horror; "You weren't expecting that now did you?" I asked while grinning, feeling my ego boosted.

"Ho-How?" He asked while I saw his body shake in fear.

"It's called blood bending and I can't believe that THE Prince Zuko is cowering in fear from a 'peasant,' I will NEVER forget this moment." I responded as I clenched my hands tighter making him shriek as his body was becoming tighter. As I was about to kill him I didn't notice one of the guards come up from behind me and knocked me in the head I felt him pick me up and throw me across the ship. As I felt my stop from the force I looked up to see Zuko standing over me his lips turning into a smile. I tried to get up but Zuko kicked me in the ribs knocking me down, I grit my teeth as I grabbed on his legs and pull him down making him fall to the ship again. As I struggled to get up, Zuko had already pinned me under him and he had my arms above my hand and his legs on each side of my waist. He leaned down to my ear as I felt his hot breath trickle its way down the side of my cheek,

"It's over," I frantically tried breaking loose but his grip tightened, he yanked me to my feet as he twisted my hands around my back. "Guard! Help the men!" Zuko ordered as the guard was tending to others lying on the floor. Zuko pushed me into his room as he turned me around, my face right in front of his chest and I almost forgot how to breathe. "Listen to me, if you ever pull that stunt again I will kill your friends." He threatened,

"You wouldn't dare, you would have nothing on me then," I spat back while he squinted his eyes at me,

"You want to take that chance?" He asked as I struggled again but he pushed me up against the wall, and somehow I wanted to kiss him, I don't know why. _ I am losing my mind. _He stared down at me as I looked at his golden eyes trying to find some type of emotion in them; Anger, Confidence, and Lust was behind his eyes as I saw him stare straight into mine.

"Zuko, please," I whisper, I don't know what made me do it but we both knew what I wanted and Zuko wasn't one to give up on a challenge. His lips crashed onto mine as his tongue darted in mine our tongues battling for dominance. My legs wrap around his waist pulling him in closer trying to savor him; his arms drop mine to plant his hands over my breasts. I moan silently as I felt his member grow harder by the second, my arms snaked their way around his head while arching my back as I felt his one hand trail down my stomach resting on the band of my blue shorts. "Zuko," I gasped out as he sucked on my neck,

"Katara, please," He moaned as I slipped my hand through his boxers resting on his member, feeling him harden. We heard a knock on the door, we immediately separate and I saw one guard come in,

"All of the men are bruised but no major injuries reported, Sir."

"Thank you that will be all," Zuko said, after the guard saluted and left, I look at him in horror realizing what I had just done. Zuko stomped his way out of his room, locking the door behind him, and I never saw him that whole night.


	2. Chapter 2:Why Toph?

I was pacing back and forth yelling at myself why I even let him touch me, _Because you wanted it and you know you loved it. You are always surrounded by little boys, time to take on a real man, _my conscience tempted as I mentally screamed. I heard footsteps make their way down the hall and I darted to the bed and pretended to be asleep; I heard the clanking of metal boots across the floor and the familiar sound of heavy breathing I knew oh so well.

"I know you aren't asleep, I brought you food," His gruff voice whispered as I opened my eyes and I got up staring at the food; my stomach growled.

"Thank you," I say as I grabbed the plate and my fingers rested on his hands as I took the plate; my eyes look up to his golden ones and I tried to search hoping that I could find some sort of emotion. He turned his head and he let go of my hands, I huffed while sitting down on his bed eating. After a few awkward bites, he finally spoke,

"Why?" He asked me, I look up taking one last bits of the meal before looking at him,

"Why what? You need to be more specific," I spat back, as I stood up giving the plate back to him.

"Why did you want me to kiss you?" His voice was strained as I could feel his anger begin to boil, his hands were gripping the plate. Hard.

"I don't know." I said back deadpanning, as he looked at my eyes, and I could almost feel his looking through my soul.

"Yes you do, you had no right peasant you are beneath me." His voice was louder this time, and I felt anger coarse through me.

"I am NOT beneath you! Have you taken a look at yourself lately Zuko? You are banished your own father did it himself! And you think I am LOWER than YOU? Well then, you are sadly mistaken I would rather be a peasant than an embarrassment to my family." I yelled back, and before I knew it he had back handed me across the face. My head snapped to the side, as I grit my teeth looking back at him, showing no emotion.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, all my life I had to crawl and work just so my father could even notice me, but that was never enough for him because he would always pick Azula! And you have no right to say anything about my family, when you have a horrible one yourself! Your father left to go fight in the war leaving you and your brother all alone in that god forsaken Hell's ice. So don't you say anything when you have nothing or anyone." Zuko yelled back as I shook my head,

"You are wrong Zuko; I have my father, my brother, Toph, and Aang! But look at you, you only have your Uncle and that's it! So tell me who is the sad one here? Because it is NOT me." I yelled back' smoke erupted out of his nose, "Oh please stop showing off with that no one is around," I mumble, he pushed me up against the steel wall.

"If you have people who love you then where are they now?" He taunted, as his breath tickled its way down my body.

"They know not to come for me," I said as he laughed,

"You don't know do you?" He asked me as another laugh escaped him, "Your little friend, Toph? She paid us to take you. She said something along the lines, 'Keep her out of the way, I want Aang all to myself.' And do not look at me like I am a liar, do you want to see the note and money?" He asked me as I cast my eyes down feeling betrayed, his arms tightened around my wrists above my head, "I thought so," His hot breath somehow felt extremely warm and inviting, _NO! Not again! _

"I…" I broke off, as I began to piece everything together,

"I am not the bad one here Katara, they did not want you." He whispered in my ear,

"You're lying, you have to be," I whisper,

"Really? I'll get the note, and you are telling me that you did not get any sort of resentment from her?" He asked skeptically; and unfortunately, I did ever since she joined our group. His arms let go of mine as he pulled out the syringe, and he looked at me,

"Fine," I was so tired of fighting with him and my body was still in shock; I felt the prick and then the separation of my bending. He put it back in his armor,

"I really am sorry, I do know how it feels to be betrayed," He whispered, and I felt like everything was beginning to crash down.

"Zuko," I whisper, I felt his body get a little closer to mine, "You should go," it pained me to see his expression, but he let go of me and took a step back.

"No, Katara you need a friend, and I will be there for you just ask," Zuko whispered as he entered the bathroom, I made sure I heard the water from the shower before I collapsed and cried.

_How could have I been so stupid! I __**knew **__she was planning something we had so many fights lately, and I can't believe she would go to this extreme. UGH! Fine! If she wants Aang she can have him! But I will get her back! And she will not know what happened to her! _I threw a punch at the wall and instantly regretted it as I felt pain go through my hand. _Ugh!...But why is Zuko being nice to me? Is it because of that kiss? I don't know anymore._

I heard Zuko come out of the shower a few minutes later, and by that time I was already asleep, but I felt warm hands rest on my face, and the distant words, "I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3:Escape

I awoke to the sound of waves smashing the steel ship; I moved my body and snuggled to something warm. _Wait…warm? _I freaked out and I moved so quickly that I fell of the bed; I rubbed my head as I bumped it on my way down. Zuko shot up out of bed and looked at me, and I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"Ugh! Why are you here?" I demanded as I stood up, and it wasn't until he came over to me did I notice that he was shirtless. _Oh no…._

"Well, one of it being it is my room, second you were the one that snuggled up to me, and third it's my bed." Zuko said as his smug grin played at his lips. I narrowed my eyes and I stormed into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. My thoughts wandered to our pervious conversation, there were so many things that didn't add up, one of them being the note, the serum, and the other fact that I am still here. When I was done I wrapped the towel around me as I felt my bending begin to come back to me, I tried to bend the water out of my hair, and slowly but surely it worked. I grinned; Y_ou better watch out Zuko. _I walked out of the shower and saw a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top of his bed. As I walked over to them, I heard a loud noise outside the door; I whipped my head around and I saw Zuko storm over to me. "Why…" He barely whispered, "Why!" He yelled as I pushed me up against the wall and shook me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered out as he began to radiate off so much heat, I was surprised that he wasn't hurting himself.

"Don't what me. After everything I've done for you this is how you repay me?" He yelled at me, and I understood what.

"Zuko, please, let me explain." My voice trembled at the sight of him, he was so angry and in his eyes hurt and pain was hidden behind the rage. "We needed to know where the Fire Nation was, and having me being 'captured' allowed everyone to follow to the official port." He squeezed my upper arms hard as I let out a whimper. "Please, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to go on for this long." I pleaded, but he shook his head.

"So everything was a lie, the note, the money, the kiss…" He trailed off as I casted my eyes low,

"Yes," I breathe out and he looked at me, "We knew you were going to find us, but we needed a plan to flush you out, so we used Toph she was the perfect person to go to you since you didn't know her well and would suspect nothing. We also knew after you had 'defeated' me you were going to go to the port and send a message to your father saying how you have the perfect 'bait' to capture him." I let out a breath continuing, "We needed to know where the port was because it holds all the information we need to defeat your father by summer." When I finished he looked at me in disbelief.

"Then how come your friends haven't come for you?" He asked,

"Because they know I will be able to get out and once I am I will send word to them to meet them." His eyes were filled with betrayal and hurt and I knew mine were almost brimming with tears.

"But you never answered me, was that kiss for nothing?" He asked, his voice was low and I had to fight myself from telling the truth.

"Yes," I whispered his face twitched with pain and he pushed me up harder against the wall.

"I don't believe you," I crashed his lips on mine and I tried so hard not to respond, but after his lips nibbled on my neck trailing hot kisses down my neck I grabbed his head and brought his mouth on mine. I needed him and I don't know why, he was the one who hunted us down for so many years, but in this moment that didn't matter. I moaned as he sucked on my bottom lip while his hands were trailing their way up my towel; I grinded my hips up against his as he growled, and right as I was going to let him win in this dominance battle. He broke away, "Now you tell me that was all a lie." He challenged me, and I couldn't fine my voice. "I thought so," He let go of me and turned to walk away, I stood there motionless as I tried finding my voice to call out.

"Wait," I breathed and he did his hand resting on the door. "I never meant to hurt you, we need to defeat the Fire Lord, Zuko, please I am sorry."

"You see Katara, that's your weakness you don't think things through, you don't think how this may hurt others both emotionally and physically." He turned to look at me his eyes piercing mine.

"What are you going to do now that you've learned the truth?" I asked, my voice beginning to regain its normal tone.

"You can leave and never come back," He opened the door, as I stood there and I walked over to my clothes slowly putting them on as Zuko just stared at me leaving the door wide open for me. After I was done I walked up to him, both of us standing in the doorway,

"Why?"

"You've hurt me enough Katara, get out of here and don't look back there is nothing I want to do with you." He spat back at me, I felt myself cringe. _I hurt the only one I think I began to love. _

"Please, Zuko, I'm begging you."

"This is what you wanted isn't it? Your free go, go back to your friends while I just hunt you guys again." I stood there my mouth gaping, I couldn't, wouldn't leave without a fight.

"No,"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Katara, I don't want to look at you anymore."

"But I care for you Zuko isn't that enough?"

"No. If you really did you would've told me, but now I see you as the filth that I should have never believed." He shot back as anger was beginning to rise in me.

"I may be filth but you're the one who likes to roll in it." I shot back and he brought his hand back, I immediately ducked under punching him in the side making him loose his balance. He gripped the door for balance, as I ran down the hall.

"Men bring her back! Do not let her get off this ship!" I heard Zuko yell as I took off, I came to deck of the ship and the men surrounded me.

"Déjà vu, all over again." I said sarcastically as every guard was in a battle stance, and I saw behind them; Zuko. "Great," I mumbled, I bended the water from the sea and crashed it on the ship making the men lose their balance and falling to the ship's floor. I moved my hands up to my mouth and breathed, the water froze all around them freezing them to the spot. I was about to jump off the edge but I narrowly ducked a fire blast by Zuko.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He said as he shot more fire at me which I easily deflected with my water whip.

"Really? Because a few seconds ago you wanted me gone." I taunted back as I threw icicles at him; he back flipped out of the way.

"That was before you punched me,"

"Aww does someone not like it when he is out witted?" I sarcastically said as I brought up a wave from the sea and sent it crashing onto Zuko. His eyes widened but he put up a fire wall stopping it; he threw that same wall at me trapping me. I frantically looked around as the fire on the ship's floor began to grow hotter. Zuko walked through the fire coming straight towards me,

"You lose Katara," He said as he was only a few feet away.

"Not even close." I took a breath of air and I jumped off the ship, narrowly missing a fire blast. I squinted my eyes as I plunged into the cold sea; I bended the water under me making it turn it into a ice board. My hands commanded the sea make a huge wave and immediately I surfed away from Zuko's ship. And I could hear the sizzling of the fire hitting the wave as I escaped.

Looking back I saw a fire dragon coming straight towards me. I made my own water one, and as they both clashed steam erupted from the impact, covering my escape.

"I really am sorry." I whisper.

**ZUKO POV**

That stupid peasant thinks she out smarted me, she is sadly mistaken.

"Sir, wheres out heading?" I heard my men asked as they unfroze themselves.

"Fire Nation port, I know where they are going." I ordered, he bowed and went to the command center. I walked to the edge of the boat looking out.

"Nice try Katara, but I never go down without a fight." I whisper as I picked up her mother's necklace, smiling I walked back to my quarters. _You are __**mine.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Flashbacks

When I reached the sandy beaches of the Fire Nation port I fell onto the soft sand, and a few tears escaped my eyes. _Get a grip Katara; you haven't even known him all that long. Think about what he has done; captured Aang, tried burning you in the North Pole, and much more. _

_I know but I really did care for him, when his Uncle came in and explained to me what happened to him….No one deserves that._

_Keep your feelings out of this mission you do not need distractions, and Zuko is keeping you away from that._

I mentally argued with myself while I began to walk along the coastline trying to find an abandon house with clothes or anything. When I came across a red house; it was small compared to the others surrounding it but it would do. I climbed up the stairs and climbed through an open window letting my feet touch the floor. I looked around the red painted room, it was average but there was something strikingly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I dismissed my thought and walked through the long corridors, and let me tell you something there was a lot of rooms and even a courtroom to practice what looked like fire bending, but a water fountain in the middle. I walked through again and came across what looked like a girl's room; I looked through the drawers finding red clothing.

_I guess this will do…(_Think of the outfit Ty Lee wore in the episode The Beach_)_

I walked out of the house and followed a dirt path leading to the town, more specifically, a messenger hawk. I wrote the Gaang where I was and that I where I would hide out; I began to walk through the town and I saw how lively it was despite that I was in enemy territory.

When I walked along the beach again I saw a faint flame and the Fire Nation insignia; I walked along the coast line to find the port about a few miles east of the town. _Gotcha._

I smiled and walked back to the house again; but when I got back and looked over the horizon on the balcony and I saw a metal ship coming into harbor. I tried getting a good look at the front making sure it wasn't Zuko's. After I saw the men getting off the ship I sighed in relief.

"Thank god, that would have been another headache I would have had to deal with." I mumbled, I sipped my tea watching the moon glisten above. I began to think about what happened to Zuko his Uncle did come in and talked to me after we had kissed, and he told me how he got the scar and a lot of his inner turmoil. And I actually felt bad for him.

**Flashback**

"_I hate to ask but what actually happened to Zuko? His scar I mean, because that doesn't look like he got that from a waterbender." I asked while his Uncle poured me tea. We were sitting cross legged on the floor facing each other._

"_Well you see, his father always favored his sister and Zuko would always try to gain his father's acceptance. But, unfortunately, my brother isn't that kind even to his own son; one day Zuko had spoke out of turn at a conference with all of the generals. It was an innocent comment, but somehow people said it was insulting the lead general, and Ozai was not pleased with his outburst. And his punishment was to fight in an Agni Kai. However, instead of fighting the general he had 'insulted,' he had fought his father. But how could you? Fighting your own father was unheard of, and Zuko did nothing; he was only 14 when that happened and ever since then he has the scar and banishment to prove that." I stared wide eyed and my mouth gaped, "I am the only family he has, because I's sure you know, like you, his mother was taken by the Fire Nation when he was little. She took his place of banishment when he was very, very young at the time; and he is determined to find her at all costs when he is Fire Lord, or if he ever becomes."_

"_Ho-how could your own father do something like that?" I ask speechless,_

"_Like I said my brother is a malicious man, and a horrible father." I stared at my tea as I absorbed all this in._

"_Is that why he tried to capture Aang? Because he wants his honor back?" I ask, he nods._

"_Yes, but please Miss Katara, he is not always the hot-tempered, aggressive man you usually see. He does have a kind heart and it takes him a while to open up, but I think that you may be getting through that hard shell, and if you do please don't break it because I am not sure how much pain he can take. Please, Katara promise me that you will give him a chance." I could hear the sincerity through his voice as he begged._

"_I promise," I say, hoping I could keep that. A smile bloomed on his face as he grabbed the tea pot. _

"_Great now would you like more tea?" He asked, I gracefully accepted._

**End of Flashback**

"Zuko, I am so sorry. I should've kept my promise," A tear slipped from my eye landing on my hand, I shook my head trying to compose myself, "Come on get a grip, he's long gone just stay strong he's not coming back and he doesn't care for you. Let go Katara, let go…" I trailed off as I took a deep breath, I turned around and walked through the double doors leading into the bedroom. I place my cup on the dresser put up against the side of the doors; as I set my cup down immediately a hand snakes around my waist pulling me flush against a chest and before I could make a sound another hand clamped over my mouth, silencing me.

"Don't let go," A rough, whispering voice echoed in my ear as it sent chills down my spine.


	5. Chapter 5:I Won't Let You Go

**Where we left off:**

_"Zuko, I am so sorry. I should've kept my promise," A tear slipped from my eye landing on my hand, I shook my head trying to compose myself, "Come on get a grip, he's long gone just stay strong he's not coming back and he doesn't care for you. Let go Katara, let go…" I trailed off as I took a deep breath, I turned around and walked through the double doors leading into the bedroom. I place my cup on the dresser put up against the side of the doors; as I set my cup down immediately a hand snakes around my waist pulling me flush against a chest and before I could make a sound another hand clamped over my mouth, silencing me._

_"Don't let go," A rough, whispering voice echoed in my ear as it sent chills down my spine._

**Present**

I tried to scream but the hand muffled my desperate cries. _No, no, no! I was so careful! No one should be able to tell who I am!_ I felt their hands touch my bare mid drift as I took in a depp breath calming my beating heartbeat.

"Don't try anything if you do, the consequences will be ugly." The voice was low, threatening as it sent chills down my spine. As I planted my feet shoulder width apart, _One…_

"Now you want to tell me why you are here?" The figure whispered as I shook my head. _Two…_

"I figured, looks like I'm going to need to get it myself then." His arms slacked enough, for a split second, and that was all it took. _Three!_

I brought my heel up making him narrowly miss from getting kicked, but I had whipped my body with my adrenaline and he let me go. My hands were encased with water as I shot at my attacker, but fire made contact, and steam rose blinding me from seeing him. I grit my teeth, scanning around the room;

"Why are you here?" The voice echoed all around me and I shot icicles to the right of me but the figure moved quickly.

"I should be asking the questions here. Who are you?" I demanded as I heard him laugh echoing all around me. I threw another group of icicles to my right but they missed again.

"Come on, you should know, don't tell me you've already forgotten about me already? After you had been talking about me out there." I heard his voice all around me; my water almost fell to the floor as I was taken back. I narrowed trying to look through the steam, which was finally clearing up.

"Zuko, how did you find me?" I asked as I saw a black outline behind me as I looked at the mirror in front of me on the wall. I smile,

"Wasn't hard." My smile widened, _Gotcha!_

My water whip crashed into the figure and froze it, slowly binding it in ice. "I guess you aren't as stealthy as you thought." I smiled in triumphant as the last of the steam blew away, but it was a statue in its place. "_No,"_ I whispered, Zuko came up from behind me and twisted my hands behind my back and pushed me up against the wall, while I turned my face so I wouldn't hurt my face. His mouth tickled my ear as he whispered,

"I wasn't behind you," I gritted my teeth thrashing in his grip but he twisted my arms tighter, and I immediately stopped, but as I tried to move my legs he put his between mine. "Now tell me why you chose my house." My eyes widened,

"Yo-your house?" I gasped out as he laughed,

"Of course, you didn't notice the picture in my father's room?" He asked me, and I shook my head. _Damn it! I knew it was familiar! _

"Let me go!" I yelled as he flipped my position; my hands pinned to my sides by his, my back pressed firmly against the wall, my eyes locking onto his, and his legs keeping mine apart.

"What are you going to do about it? Hm?" He asked as I glared at him,

"How'd you find me?" I muttered, feeling helpless.

"I knew where the Fire Nation port was; Ember Island, and it was the closest piece of land around. So once we had docked a few miles away, I saw your footprints barely imprinted on the sand and I followed. Which led me to my house, of course it was just your luck that its mine." I felt like I wanted to smack myself in the head. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I wasn't paying attention! No, the Gaang is coming soon. I have to get rid of him quick._

"So now what? Am I prisoner again?" I asked sarcastically as he chuckled;

"No, I know you sent your friends a letter telling them where you are, so we are both going to wait for their arrival. I got to say thank you Katara." I had to get him off of me so I could run, so I did what any girl does to keep a man busy and keep them from thinking clearly; I kissed him. Hard and passionately. He responded back immediately, as his grip slackened I kneed him as he went down on the floor trying to walk again. I ran to the door as I heard him scream out my name. _This keeps getting better and better. _I rounded the corner of the house, but when I tried to open it up it was locked. _NO! _I could hear his footsteps stomp toward me as I ran to the court yard and I bended the water from the fountain into my hands; I got in a battle stance. When he came through the door, his hands blazed with fire, I saw the sun begin to rise. "You rise with the moon, I rise will the sun." He threw multiple fire blasts and I turned them into steam, but as I bended away the steam a fire wall was thrown at me. I back flipped behind the fountain blocking me from the fire; I threw a huge water wave where Zuko was. But he wasn't there; I looked around and I turned around and he hit me in the head, but before I hit the ground he caught me in his arms. "I won't let go of you if you don't let go of me." And I blacked out. 


	6. Chapter 6:It's A Trap, Run!

I moaned as I tried to move my limbs, but my hands were tied behind my back, I tried moving my legs but they were also bound to the brown chair that I was strapped, placed in the middle of the room right in front of the bed. I frantically looked around what appeared to be a guy's room, due to the dark red and gold colors etched around the walls. _Zuko's room….figures..._I thought as I tried to squirm my way out of the ropes, but as I moved they seemed to grow tighter around my body and I could feel the rope begin to burn its self through my skin. "Ugh!" I yelled as I gave up, turning my head to look at the sea through the open windows leading out to the balcony. I tried moving my fingers, and slowly but surely they began to slip out _YES! _I kept on trying to wiggle myself free for what seemed like hours, but once I heard footsteps coming down the hall I stopped and prepared myself for the worse.

Zuko came in with only black sweatpants on, and **only **sweatpants; "Ugh, want to put on a shirt?" I sarcastically asked as he shut the red double doors behind him.

"What? Can't handle seeing a real man?" he countered back as he began to walk over to me and I stiffened; I immediately sat up straight desperately trying not to show fear.

"Please, like there is anything there," I bit back while he pulled up another chair and sat right in front of me, "Let me go." I demanded as a smirk spread its way across his face,

"Déjà vu all over again," I narrowed my eyes, as he sighed, "Why would I ever want to do that? You are the key person to restoring my honor." I was a little taken back,

"What?" I gasp out as he put both of his hands on either side of me, slowly leaning in.

"When I capture the Avatar and bring him to my father, I will be able to return home with honor and I will finally have my father's acceptance as a son." My eyes continue to lock onto his and I felt pity towards him.

"Zuko, bringing Aang to your father wont undone what happened to you," I whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear. His grip tightened, and his knuckles growing white,

"You know nothing! My father will forgive and regret what he did to me." I shook my head,

"Who are trying to convince me or you?" I asked, and he tsked under his breath.

"I know what will happen and when I return home I will be welcomed back with open arms and who knows you may be spared." My pity turned to anger in a spit second as I began to wiggle my hands.

"Never! I always find a way to escape, do not under estimate me Zuko we've already walked down that path before."

"But this time I won't make that same mistake again, I promise you." I shook my head,

"I may not be able to understand the hurt and betrayal you feel from your father, but you should know that he punished you in the first place and what is stopping him from doing it again?" I asked skeptically as he looked taken back, and I could tell he was trying to think of an answer. I searched his gold eyes getting lost before he spoke,

"The Avatar will be my redeemer, I won't need anything else." Anger was filling his voice as I looked at him, my eyes begging him to understand.

"Are you willing to put everything on the line for that?" I asked, his face twitched as he snarled back looking at me with disgust as he got up.

"You know nothing." He spat back as he got up his warmth leaving my presence.

"I know more than enough." I whispered, and with that he stormed out of the room into the connecting bathroom and slammed the door behind him. I tried to forget the hurt and pain that was etched across his face as I tried to get free from the bonds; finally, my one hand was loose and I sighed in relief as I felt my blood rushed to my hand. I bended the water from the air and slashed the ropes with the water; quickly bending the water over the rope burns I quickly healed myself as I began to look around, while still seeing Zuko in the bathroom. I walked out on the balcony as I saw the sun begin to rise, but in the horizon I saw a familiar shape. _No…_I desperately cried as I heard the water from the shower shut off; I bended water from the ocean and used it to create a fog around the island. Sighing in relief I turned around to head for the door, but when I looked back the fog was gone. _UGH! Aang! Don't you understand this is a trap? _I silently yelled as I grabbed the handles of the doors a hand clasped over mine drawing me in closer.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy now did you?" he asked sarcastically,

'"Well, I was hoping," But he narrowed his eyes and I saw him look over outside the window and a smile etched across his face.

"Looks like your friends are here," I thrashed in his grip but he held onto me tighter. "Guards! Come in here this instant!" Zuko yelled, and immediately hundreds of men came through and I stopped, gaping. "Listen to me, the Avatar his on his way here and I want all of you men to get in your positions, today is the day we return home!" His voice boomed and I could hear men cheering, he looked at me as I pleaded,

"Please Zuko, don't do this. He is the world's only hope." Zuko sneered and threw me at three guards.

"Take her away, and make sure she doesn't escape. Bring her on the ship and lock her in the cells." Zuko ordered as I looked in horror as two men grabbed my arms and the other was holding my legs as they lifted me and carried me out.

My body was lifted across the sand and I would see Appa land on the shore a few miles down, "NO! Get out of here! RUN!" I yelled but the guard's hand clamped over my mouth.

"You shut up, if you don't we will have out way with you." I glared and bit into the hand amking the guard yelp in pain and pull back his hand. I looked back and I could see the faint fire clashing with the elements my brother, Toph, and Aang possessed.

The guards dragged me to the ship and before pushing me down into the ships hold, I saw fire erupt from the sand beaches, looking as if it consumed everything. _No…._

**Dear Readers,**

**Yes I am sorry to leave another cliffy, but I had to ;) Anway, please review, more reviews = quicker updates! But thank you to all of those who reviewed in my past chapters, I hope you like this chappy. Don't worry the next one will be longer, **

_Excerpt:_

"How could you!" I was on the brink of tears as I pounded my fists in his chest. His hands grabbed a hold of my fists as he held me back. I felt the gold dress slide down my chest as he pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry," his voice was sincere, and I couldn't help let out a whimper.

"I don't want this! Let me go!" I yelled as he pulled me closer, his warm embrace wrapping around me,

"I can't, and never will. Just cry Katara, just cry." And so I did, in his arms as he guided me to his bed and I snuggled up to him. My tears running down my face and onto his bare chest, "I promise I will get you out and your friends. I promise." I stopped my tears and shook my head as he squeezed me tighter, and for a second I almost believed him. After a lifetime of crying, I stopped and I began to close my eyes as he rested his head atop of mine.

"Don't promise me things you can't keep." I whispered, and with that I fell asleep.

**So please REVIEW!**

**Animalllover **


	7. Chapter 7:So Much For Not Letting Me Go

The guards dragged me as I thrashed in their grasp desperately trying to go back to Aang. _NO! He can't be gone, he can't, he just can't. _I tried to kick one of the guards but the other one just slapped me across the face.

"Stop it!" The guard yelled at me, as I glared at him. "Don't test me girl, you will probably be fed to the barracuda sharks after we have the Avatar." He growled at me, but soon realization hit me; he was the guard that had been the first to be knocked out in my attempts to escape. A smirk played its way across my face,

"Oh yes I wouldn't want to mess around with you, phew, with that effort you tried putting in our battles there's no wonder why you were the last one standing." I sarcastically remarked as I heard the other guard chuckle, while the guard I was insulting was taken back and furious.

"Why you little-" He was about to hit me again but the other guard interrupted.

"Tao, leave her alone she's going into the cells anyway." The other one replied as Tao eased up. My smirk still was pasted on as they made me walk down into the haul of the ship. The stench of dead rats filled my nostrils as I cringed back as Tao pushed me further down the dark, wet steps. _Wait! Wet? Water! _I couldn't help but smile as they locked me in my cell. "Now Prince Zuko will be back, do not cause troubles for us or you will be punished."

"Oh, I'm so scared." I sarcastically remarked as I walked to the tiny window space watching the water sprits against the glass.

"Look here missy you better learn some respect or-" I cut Tao off still looking out the window trying to find any sign of Appa flying away.

"Or you'll what?" I demanded, turning towards them looking Tao straight in his eyes walking to the steel bars. Our eyes were locked on each other as we both glared, daring each other to make a move. "If you remember correctly you were the easiest to defeat, so what could you do? Honestly?" I asked as I saw fire spark in between his hands. "Aww looks like Sparky has a temper so sad." I sarcastically remarked, and right before he let loose a fire ball the other guard held back his hand.

"Don't; let's go back to where the battle is being fought." The guard dragged Tao away as I turned back and walked over to the window.

"See ya Tao, don't get knocked out this time." I threw over my back as I heard a loud yell echo from the stairs. I stared over the water trying to look up at the skies, but as I glanced to my right I saw a white moving mass moving away from the island. _They made it, _I sigh in relief as I slumped to the floor watching the water from the pipes leak down into my cell. I grinned as I began to collect the water slowly manipulating it to my will, _You stupid, stupid man, Zuko._

I slumped to the floor, my back pressing into the bars of the door; I waited in the dark cell for what seemed like hours, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon and I couldn't see Zuko or any sign of life outside my small window. _Really, they couldn't have just made these things bigger. God, who ever built this was one cruddy engineer. _I sarcastically huffed out as the water at the bottom of cell was increasing in size. I managed to manipulate the water into a small figurine resembling Zuko. I made it walk and talk, "Oh look I'm Zuko and I'm a hot head who doesn't consider other's feelings. I just want honor this, and honor that." My voice was imitating his as I made his arms cross over his chest, "And maybe when I'm older I'll be King of Emotionless, who doesn't give a damn about anyone, because I can't keep my lust driven emotions in check while I'm around Katara." I continued to imitate him, but I was struck out of my thoughts, by a voice behind me, their breath tickling my ear.

"You are really bad at impersonations." The water dropped out of my hands and spilled across the steel floor. I was almost paralyzed, but I willed my body to get up and look at Zuko in the eye.

"Oh so the infamous hero returns, where's a parade when you need one." I sarcastically remarked back, but I glanced down to see a motionless body slumped at the feet of Zuko. "No," I couldn't hold back my fear as I drop down to the floor again; I reached out my hands through the bars as I cupped the figure's cheek. "You didn't…" I trialed off as I stared at Aang, trying to find a pulse anywhere.

"Did I kill him? Of course not. If I had killed him then he would just be reborn and I would have to go on another search for the Avatar, and my father wants him alive." Zuko dead planned, as I saw Aang's fingers twitch; I breathe out another sigh of relief. "But he's not the only one who will be locked down here with you." I immediately pull myself up and I stare him in the eyes,

"What do you mean?" I ask as I glared at him, a playful smirk played across his face as he whistled. Two men brought down two motionless bodies, but I could tell who they were.

"Put them at least a cell width apart, I do not want anyone to have any physical contact with one another." Zuko ordered as the two guards dragged Toph and Sokka down the stairs and into cells. I almost wanted to cry, but I stayed strong. Then the realization hit me,

"How could you defeat all of them Zuko? You could barely defeat me, what dishonorable thing did you do this time?" I asked, as I watched him throw Aang in a cell one away from me.

"Let's just say I had some help," With that said, almost on cue, someone walked down the stairs, and I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Zhao, I thought you drowned up in the North Pole." I glared as he came over to my cell.

"You'd think so, but I'm not easy to kill," My face twitched in disgust as he came over to me as I smelled burned remains, and I couldn't help but want the smell of apples and cinnamon that Zuko always seemed to emit.

"So….what? You guys teamed up like a super villain thing?" I sarcastically remarked, as Zuko let out a chuckle,

"No, we both just happened to be at the same place at the same time. We decided to put our differences aside for this matter of course," I slowly bended the water from behind me into a shard of ice,

"So what is going to happen to me and my friends then? Because if what Zuko said was true, the Fire Lord won't kill Aang because he would just get reborn. But what about us then?" I asked, and Zhao smirked,

"You are correct, but Aang will just be barely alive so he can suffer. However, your brother will probably be executed since he is no use, your blind friend over there will also share the same fate."

"And me?" I ask, but the evil smile that seemed to crawl over his face said enough.

"And you will be a concubine…..for me." I almost died as he continued to smile; I tried to regain my posture.

"Never," I spat back, more specifically in his face. He growled as his arm shot out and wrapped around my neck,

"You will know the meaning of respect even if I have to break you over and over…." He trailed off, I spit in his face again as I tried to jab the shard into his neck, but he barely moved out the way. So instead, the shard pierced in his collar bone. He lets me go as fire erupted from all around him, "You will NO-" But Zuko cut him off,

"You have over stayed your welcome, she is still **mine **make no mistake of that Zhao. We will rendezvous with you tomorrow morning. Now leave!" Zuko threatened, as Zhao barely managed to stand up, let alone walk, he turn to look at me as the guards help him.

"You just made a great mistake _Katara._" He spat back at me as he disappeared from the stairs, I crumble to the floor, tears threatening to spill out. I heard my cell open and Zuko walked over to me and put his arms around me,

"Do you want to stay in my room?" he asked me as I nod my head, slowly resting my head into his chest. I felt my body be lifted out of the cell as he carried me into his room and set me down, cuddling with me. Soon my emotions and tears were pouring out,

"How could you!" I was on the brink of tears as I pounded my fists in his chest. His hands grabbed a hold of my fists as he held me back. I felt the gold dress slide down my chest as he pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry," his voice was sincere, and I couldn't help let out a whimper.

"I don't want this! Please let us go!" I yelled as he pulled me closer, his warm embrace wrapping around me tighter as his apple and cinnamon smell covered me.

"I can't, and never will. Just cry Katara, just cry." And so I did, in his arms as he guided me to his bed and I snuggled up to him. My tears running down my face and onto his bare chest, "I promise I will get you out and your friends. I promise." I stopped my tears and shook my head as he squeezed me tighter, and for a second I almost believed him. After a lifetime of crying, I stopped and I began to close my eyes as he rested his head atop of mine.

"Don't promise me things you can't keep." I whispered, and with that I fell asleep, but I failed to hear his last words to me,

"But I care too much for you, to just let you go."

I awoke to the soft embrace of two arms wrapped around my waist, my head rested on top of something warm, and my legs were entwined with another pair. My heart quickly sped up as I jerk awake taking in my surroundings; Zuko was under me and I quickly glanced down to see my clothes still on. _Thank Agni, _**Come on, you know you kinda wished you had, **_Shut it! _I inwardly yelled at myself as I look down at him. I felt him stir as he amber eyes flutter open and stare into mine,

"Hey," He greeted as his rough voice interrupted my thoughts,

"Hi," I said, his hands held me tighter, as he brought me in closer out lips hair's length away,

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I knew it was a stupid question, and I sighed,

"No, I mean how could you Zuko? I thought you cared about me? But clearly you didn't because if you had then you wouldn't have captured my-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, but this kiss was heated and aggressive but filled with something else. I responded back as my hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him in closer, his fingers were caressing my stomach and lower abdomen. He broke the kiss and stared down at me,

"Don't you think for one moment that I don't care about Katara, I really do." I could hear the sincerity in his voice, as I tried to find mine.

"Bu-but," I shook my head clearing my thoughts, "Then let us go Zuko, please, do this for me." I pleaded as he let me go and he sat up.

"You know I can't Katara, my ho-" This time I cut him off,

"I know about your honor Zuko, but how long has it been since you've been scarred? Three, maybe four years?" I ask as he hung his head, "Zuko, you don't need to please any one, I know this feels like the only thing you can do to feel whole again, but trust me you still will have that emptiness inside you. And the only way of filling that up is by moving on." I pressed my body into his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "If you let my friends go, just say that they escaped or that I helped them. Let them go and I will always be with you, I will not try to escape or do anything to attempt, you know that I care for you and want to be with you. But I need your word Zuko, not as a prince but as a man." I heard his breathing become labored as he turned towards me and looked at me; I could see the confusion and the inward battle fighting in him, "I don't care about _this _thing about you trying to regain your honor, because I already know you have. Not by your father, but from both your Uncle and me. Isn't that enough Zuko? We can just forget all about this and run far away; I just want you Zuko." I saw his eyes brim with tears, but they were soon blinked away,

"But if I'm a King I can-" I stopped him,

"Stop! Please! How do you know that will be enough to put an end to all of this! Can't you see that if your father hasn't tried to speak to you now what makes you think that he will?" I yell back at him, and his whole expression changed, and I briefly saw a flash of anger.

"You know nothing about my life! You know nothing about how I **need **this!" He yells back at me, and I stand up staring at him straight in the eye as I hid my hand behind my back.

"Well I do know that if you choose this path then we will never be!" I yell back and he was taken back for a second,

"Please Katara don't make me choose,"

"You have to! I will not have be friends die at the hands that I loathe most and become a concubine to that him!" I saw sparks of fire come out of his hands as he struggled to remain in control, but I had already bended water from the air and was now literally encasing my whole hand in warm water. As we continued to glare, he snarls,

"You do not make the orders around here! If you have to make me choose than you are nothing to me!" He yells back, and I could tell he regretted saying that and I could feel tears prick at my eyes but I struggled to remain in control.

"Fine! You are dead to me," I whisper, and before he had time to react I iced him to the steel wall; his lips were quickly iced shut and the water in his blood located in his arms I made the water turn to ice. So he can not feel or fire bend until the ice in his blood starts to thaw, and given that he is a fire bender, that will be shortly. "Goodbye Zuko, because if you really wanted to hurt me, you did a pretty god damn job at it, and so much for never letting me go." I snarled back as I sealed his door icing the lock buying me more time. I run down to the haul of the ship and I could see everyone was awake.

"Katara!" I heard Sokka yell,

"Hang on," I whisper as I break Sokka and Toph out.

"Glad to see you alright Sugar Queen," Toph teased as she hit my arm and I had to suppress a yelp. I quickly run over to Aang.

"Come on let's get you out of here." I slowly bended the water and slashed through the lock. Aang stepped out and hugged me,

"I thought I lost you," I was taken back as I peeled myself away from him.

"Come on we have to go," We ran to the deck of the ship and Aang took out his Bison whistle and blew, and I could hear the faint moan of Appa.

"He's close! Aang smiled,

"But we have company," Toph pointed to the door as I saw Zuko's men come running out, I laugh

"This is nothing trust me, just make sure every last one is knocked out." I say as I bended the water from the ocean into my hands, Aang got out his staff, Sokka brought out his sword, and Toph made a metal boulder from the floor. As were about to attack I saw Zhao's ship connect with Zuko's and I saw him stalk across the connector and straight towards us with his men, "Then again this may be a problem." I huffed out as I heard Sokka groan,

"Wait! How is he alive? AW! Come on!" Sokka yelled out as Zhao was stalking straight towards us, but his eyes were glued to me. _I better get off this god damn ship!_ I thought, and before I knew it I see Appa coming our way. He hovered above us a few feet above so he would be able to dodge the fire blasts.

"Come on guys," I threw the water on the guards slowly freezing them to the floor as Toph threw the boulder at Zhao's men making them fall over board. Sokka quickly ran over to Zuko's men and knocked them over the head making the crumble to the floor; Aang jumped in mid air and shot air at each ship slamming each man into the ship's railing. "Hop on!" Aang first brought Toph up, Sokka grabbed onto Aang as he threw him on Appa's saddle. "Ready?" He asks as he holds out his hand, I smile taking his.

"Yes," I whisper, but I could smell the faint apples and cinnamon on board. _No…  
><em>Soon fire was sent spiraling towards me and Aang. We quickly let go of each other, while I bended the water around me making a shield as blasts of Zuko's fire was heading straight towards me. I see Aang above me trying to deflect the blasts, but soon the guards were getting up.

"Come on guys hurry!" Sokka yelled from above, and I just looked at Aang slowly lowering my water, and throwing it at the fire benders knocking them down for a second.

"Go! Don't worry about me you have to get out of here!"

"No I'm not going to leave you again!"

"You have to please just go I'll find my own way out!" I yell, Aang looked at me with sadden eyes as he jumped up on Appa. "Go!" I yell again as I deflected another fire blast, I see them take off and I felt my smile, but I didn't see the fire blast coming straight towards me, I tried to move but I was knocked of the boat. I gasp for air and I could hear someone shout

"Yes I got her!" And right before I was dragged down I could see Tao's face as he leaned over the ship's railing. I tried to water bend but I was being quickly pulled down by the current; I desperately shed off the dress so I wasn't being pulled down as fast as I was, but now I was only in my bindings and the water was getting colder as I was dragged down.  
>I could feel lungs desperately needing air; but I couldn't even move a muscle the fire burn was etched in my side preventing me from using my right arm, and I was slowly losing consciousness. As I began to sink the pressure began to increase and darkness was beginning to cloud my vision.<br>However, as I glanced up trying to see anything, but all I could make out was the faint outline of Zuko's ship above me as I began to sink further. But before I blacked out I felt someone's hands come around my waist, and I the last thing I saw was the sun shining through the water as I began to draw closer to the surface.


	8. Chapter 8:Do You Love Him

Darkness surrounded me and I could feel heat wrap around me, warming me up as I shivered. My body was warm on the outside, but inside I was cold.

"You need to eat," I heard a distant voice say as I tried to open my eyes, gritting my teeth as I felt the burn on my side.

"No, I will not leave until I know she's okay." I heard the gruff, distant voice, but it seemed _very _close to me.

"Please nephew, I know she'll be okay, she's a water bender with healing abilities she can take care of herself." I know that voice, Iroh.

"I don't care. She almost died, I am **not **leaving her." I knew that voice as I began to think, Zuko. "Now Uncle, please leave." I could feel something tighten around my body as my head moved up and down. Then the realization hit me; _He's holding me, giving me warmth…Spirits, now I feel like the jerk. _I heard footsteps walk away and the usual 'clink' of the door, as I was left in Zuko's arms. "I am so sorry Katara, truly I am. I never thought," I felt him take a deep breath as I made sure mine was even and steady not to give away I was awake. "You mean a lot to me, and I know I've hurt you but please be okay. I didn't realize what I had until I almost lost it." I listened to his smooth voice as I felt his lips kiss my head as he rubbed me closer to him. I tried to move any part of me, but I was too weak, _Come on Katara. _

"Z…Zuko," I gasped out as I felt my voice raspy and I tried to move again, this time enabling my arms to tighten around him.

"Katara! You're okay, please is there anything I can do," his voice pleaded as I could almost feel his amber eyes boring down into mine.

"Wa….water," I felt him shift before taking my own arm and dipping it into warm water, immediately the warming sensation was slowly healing me. I took a deep breath slowly sitting up opening me eyes; "Thank you," I whisper as I heard him chuckle,

"Why are you thanking me, if it wasn't for me you would have been with your friends," his voice trailed off as I bended the water into my pores and on the burn, the sensation releasing all the tension in my body. After a few moments I could move properly and I felt the burn become nothing more than a memory.

"Don't think like that, because if wasn't for you I would have died," I took his head in my hands and I made us lock eye to eye, "And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know how much I truly care about you." _Yes, I know. I couldn't say love, but the truth was I was still mad at him for breaking my reunion with my friends; I wasn't ready to forgive me, not yet. _

He smirked, "I really do care about you Katara, but…." He trailed off and I knew what he was going to say, and my hands fell. And anger was starting to build up inside of me.

"I know, you need your so called honor, but _please _don't let _me_ stop you." I sarcastically remarked back causing him to flinch as I heard the shaky intake of breath.

"No, it's not that, I just…" He took a deep breath as he squeezed my body closer to his, "Do you love Aang?" He asked me. There was no emphasizes, and I was taken back in surprise, and I could feel my heart speed up.

"W-what?" I gasped out and I saw steam start to pour through his nose.

"Do you love the Avatar?" He repeated, this time his voice holding anger, stressing out every word. I was in shock, _Why the hell would he think that? B_ut then I did remember how bad it must've looked when I was so happy to see him.

"I…." I didn't know what to say, "Zuko, listen to me I-" But I was cut off, because before I could say anything one of the guard barged through his door.

"Prince Zuko! Fire Nation army ships are coming up to us." The man gasped out, while his armor chest heaved up and down.

"So? Let them pass, I am not in their territory, I have not done anything wrong." Zuko said trying to dismiss him as he stood up, leaving me alone and a little bit cold.

"No, sir, it's not the Fire Nation soldiers, it's your sister." Zuko's eyes widen in fear, but when we left my side I really noticed that my bindings were dry instead of wet. Almost like nothing had happened, _God do I wish that was the truth._

"Order your men to speed up, and if they do catch us, prepare to fight. Something tells me this isn't a family reunion." The guard left in a hurry down the hall as Zuko's head hung lowly.

"Zuko?" I cautiously ask as more steam poured out, he looked at me. His eyes were ablaze with such ferocity; I was actually frightened for a moment. But only for a _moment_.

"Can you stand?" He asked, his tone was cold and he wasn't as so much as asking, but demanding. I stood up and looked at him directly in his eyes, showing no fear.

"Yes." My voice held no emotion as his eyes narrow; his fist shot towards my head, and instinctively I ducked and punched him the side, earning an "oof" from him as he doubled over. I stood in a battle stance as he gave a short nod,

"Good. Will you fight with me?" His voice was more sincere and I couldn't decipher the other emotion that held in his eyes.

"Not like I have a choice." I dropped my stance.

"Let's go." He was walking out of his room with me in tow; once he opened the steel door, I stopped him.

"The answer to your question Zuko, is quite simple actually." Placing my hand on his marred cheek. "I do not love Aang; I care for him as a brother nothing else." He snorted like he didn't believe me. "And I think you already know who I have feelings for." I held his gaze long and hard searching his piercing gold eyes with my blue ones. He glanced away as he turned his whole body away from mine,

"Let's go." He demanded again, I shook my head as he stepped out of his room and descended down the hallway. And before we reached the deck I grabbed him roughly by the shoulder forcing him to look at me. But before he could retort or demand anything else, my lips attacked his with more intensity than I had planned. I pulled away immediately after I felt him respond back to me. His face was in shock, and I had to give a triumphant smirk,

"Let's go." I mimicked; I brushed past him and came to the top of the deck. I heard Zuko order his men to get ready; _Great, I don't escape and now I have to deal with now two royal pains….this is just keeps getting better and better What's next?_

"Well….well, lookie what I have here."_I don't get a break do I?_ Keeping my back to the familiar voice, he snorted. "Come on girlie don't you wanna see the man that took _you _down?" He snickered, and I knew he had a plastered grin across his face. Sighing I turned around to see Tao standing with an aura of triumph. "What no smart ass comeback?" His voice was taunting, while chuckling deep inside his chest. "I knew you weren't as tough as you portrayed yourself to be." My fingers twitched in agitation behind my back, and I could feel the salt water from below become restless.

"Says the man who didn't fight fair."

"Peasant, you should know there are no rules." His brown eyes was scanning my body, "Aw isn't that a shame?" I quirked an eyebrow out of confusion. "You don't have any one to protect you."

"Please, I don't need anyone I still beat you before." I brush past and by that time the ocean was beginning to become still. He grabbed roughly by upper arm and held me tight, I looked at his hand as he held tight.

"Get your filthy hands off of me. Now." My voice was cold and was emotionless; laughing Tao only held tighter bringing his face to mine.

"What are you going to do about it bitch?" Then everything snapped inside of me; my left arm curled into a fist, I socked him in the side of the face as he let me go cradling his face. "You-you BITCH!" He roared, and I took this time to grab his head and bring it down to my knee, damaging his face. He curled himself up in a ball while wailing out curses towards me. I saw the other guards around us stay perfectly motionless; rolling my eyes I walked to where Iroh was playing one of his games with two of the guards. However, once I arrived Iroh was staring at me shocked.

"What?" I ask innocently, and he only shook his head.

"Oh nothing," He breathed out, the other guards were standing still for the most part and that's when it hit me. _They had direct view of the whole scene. Well, hey he deserved it. _"Anyway, Azula's ship is only a few hundred feet away and in no time they will already catch up to us, and I am afraid that this will end badly." I nod my head, Iroh nodded his head to one of the guards and one of them had brought me an eye glass. "Follow me." As directed, I followed him out of the control center and walked out around it so we were facing the back of the ship. Iroh pointed his finger straight behind us over the glistening ocean; I held up the instrument and I could see the Royal Insignia engraved on the flag. "They have not attempted to contact us, but as you can see, we only have at most thirty minutes before they come." I gave the piece back to Iroh, "My dear, I wish to ask, will you assist us, if this becomes into a raging battle?" His voice was full of worry, his gaze held mine.

"Of course." I smile sweetly and he let out a relieved sigh,

"Thank you Katara, I do appreciate it and I am sure my nephew does as well." He turned back to the controlling quarters; still gazing over the ocean I wished for a moment that Zuko was beside me, whispering that everything will be okay, but when I turned no one was there. I was alone.

**Dear Readers,**

**I hope you liked this chapter I have already begun on the next one, and trust me the next will definatley have more Zuko and Katara (sexual and physical scenes.) Anyway, please review! If you have any comments, concerns, or just about anything I'll be looking forward to it!**

**Preview for next chapter:**

I couldn't breathe, and my scream couldn't erupt from my throat as I was forced to watch this scene. Zuko was pinned to the steel wall by Azula's left hand; his body wasn't moving.  
>I struggled in the guards' grasp, desperately trying to reach him, but their grip wasn't slackening. Azula's hand was alit with her trademark blue fire as she held it up to Zuko's limp body; he began to take hard and labored breaths, groaning in process. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this." Azula's fire erupted from her hand growing larger by the second, "Goodbye, <em>Brother." <em>Sneering, Azula drew back her hand and shot it forward.

_NOOOO! _ I felt my body become numb, watching the sight unfold before me, under the full moon. _Bitch, you're __**dead.**_

**So what do you think? Please Review!  
>Hugs and Kisses!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9:Stay With Me

We were on the deck of Zuko's ship; I stood in the middle of Zuko's men so I was concealed by Azula so she wouldn't be able to recognize me. Well, at least not yet.

It almost seemed like there was a line straight down the ship, no one dared to step over it, as the prince and princess began to, _talk._

"Brother, how are you?" Azula stood perfectly still, her hands clasped behind her back.

"What do you want?" Zuko snarled back, Azula only looked amused.

"You see Zuko, Daddy thinks you're a disgrace to our family and ordered me to handle the situation, my way." I could see the evil glint in her eyes; looking around and I quickly saw that were outnumbered by a hundred men. _This isn't going to end well…._

"Get out of here Azula." Zuko ordered, but she only laughed.

"I didn't come here to give you an option Zuko; in fact I came here to put an end to this." She nods to her men behind her, "And I'm ending this my way." With that her hand shot out with her blue fire and aimed straight towards Zuko, and so the fight began.

I stood perfectly in my spot as his men charged at Azula's; scanning the fight before me, fire erupted at different angles and I was just waiting for someone to take down. And what do you know, I got my wish.

A fire ball came straight towards me, quickly back flipping out of the way, I run to the man, easily dodging the other fire blasts and when I was in arm's length away, I slammed my fist into the side of his head. He crumbles to the floor, taking this opportunity I brought my heel down on his heart. He took a gasp of air, but with the force I was pretty sure I had damaged some part of his heart.

I picked up his limp body and threw him over the ship, "Good riddance," Then a stream of fire barely missed me, I turned to see two of Azula's men. "Ah great." I bended the water from the ocean so it was encased in my hands, their eyes went wide for a minute. "What? You honestly thought I was a Fire Bender?" I scoffed, I set the water in a jet stream towards both men; one of them ducked under but the other was thrown back to the other side of the boat.

"Bitch." The man muttered as he was getting up, I quirk an eyebrow.

"You know, I've been hearing that a lot lately." I formed a water whip, making it encircle the man's ankle, but before I could yank he turned the water into steam with his blast. "Big mistake." I bended the steam as it went though his nose into his body; slowly freezing his limbs he began to drop to the floor, his lip quivering.

"Stop!" I heard someone order; looking behind me I glanced and saw six of Azula's men trapping me up against the side of the boat. _Easy. _And so I did, I slowly began to make the water rage under the ship, making everyone's balance falter a second. I brought the water from the sea in a huge wave and crashed it on the boat knocking down every man near me. I breathed on the left over water, icing the men to the floor. I went to one of the men and kicked him across the face,

"I hate Fire Nation…" And it wasn't a lie.

"So you're the Avatar's girl?" I knew that voice, and I slowly I turned my body to look at the gold eyes. Holding my head higher, I met her gaze, "You took them down." No emphasis, no emotion held in her words.

"Yeah, what are you surprised?" Sarcastically asking, but she only gave a laugh,

"Please, I'm surprised they lasted this long." My eyes narrowed as I watched her movements carefully,

"Then maybe you should you leave, you're out numbered Azula." Smirking she backed away a few feet.

"You really don't know me do you?" She jumped in the air and she swiped her foot down sending a wave of blue fire straight at me, I grabbed water and easily froze it shielding me from the blast. I heard her land on her feet and I immediately let the ice turn back into water and blast it straight towards her. She ducked under, but I was expecting that, the water dropped on her head and as she tried to attack once more, I froze the water on her body. She was becoming stiff as she tried to melt the water by increasing her body temperature, but I was winning.

I heard a groan to my left and I slowly cast my eyes to see a heap of dead mass, and the familiar red clothes and black hair. Gasping I dropped the water on Azula and ran to Zuko, turning him on his back.

"Zuko…" I trail off while I noticing the burn mark on his chest, just barely missing his heart.

"Katara…" He groaned out, I encased water in my hands as they glowed blue; I gently touch his chest desperately trying to heal it.

"Stay with me Zuko. Come on stay with me!" I nearly screamed as his pulse began to slow down. "Don't do this to me!" This time I did scream, and I pulled away from the burn, it was healed but I could feel that some of the burn had already burned part one of his main arteries. I could heal it, but it would take time, and right now time was not on my side.

"Seize her!" Azula orderd form the floor as her men were getting out of the ice; two men helped her up as she began to stabilize herself.

"Stay away." I whispered deadly, as I heard two men approach me, and they didn't listen. I slowly got up, as I faced each one of them; I deflected a fire blast, I brought the water from the ocean and hovered it over their heads, I quickly turned the water into ice, more specifically icicles. I commanded the ice to drop down on their heads; only one escaped the barrage, but the other was met with am unfortunate demise. The other man charged at me with sending fire streaming towards me, I quickly jumped and flipped in the air, escaping the blast. I sent an aerial kick to his face knocking him on the ground. "I told you." I made the water around me hover above his head ready to slice down on him, but before I could two men tackled me to the floor. "Get off!" I thrashed in their grip, but their grip was like steel; they force me to stand as Azula stalked towards me,

"I should kill you now." I met her piercing gaze, "But I'll let my father decide on that. I'm sure he would love a new concubine. "

"No he won't." That voice! _But it couldn't be…could it?_ I watched as Zuko stood up, fire encased in his hands, "Let her go Azula." Azula turned to her brother,

"And who's going to make me?" She taunted,

"I will." Zuko charged at Azula and sent a wall of fire towards her; easily she cut through the wall and sent her blue fire towards him. He ducked under the fire sending a low fire stream towards her feet, she tried to move but Zuko was expecting that. He shot another blast at her chest; she flew back hitting her back against the other side of the ship. The men held me tighter, "Let her go." Zuko's voice growled, but the men didn't falter; and before I could warn him, Zuko was hit with blue fire, meeting his stomach. He hit the steel wall, and Azula approached him.

I couldn't breathe, and my scream couldn't erupt from my throat as I was forced to watch this scene. Zuko was pinned to the steel wall by Azula's left hand; his body wasn't moving.

I struggled in the guards' grasp, desperately trying to reach him, but their grip wasn't slackening. Azula's hand was alit with her trademark blue fire as she held it up to Zuko's limp body; he began to take hard and labored breaths, groaning in process.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this." Azula's fire erupted from her hand growing larger by the second, "Goodbye, _Brother." _Sneering, Azula drew back her hand and shot it forward.

_NOOOO! _I felt my body become numb, watching the sight unfold before me, under the full moon. _Bitch, you're __**dead.**_

My fingers twitched and immediately the guards' grip fell and before they could make a sound I threw them off the ship making sure to drag them to the depths of the ocean. Before the fire reached Zuko's heart, it died.

"Wh-what?" Azula shrieked as I twisted her arm behind her back, I made her march towards me. "Wh-what are you doing?" Her voice tried to sound demanding, but the fear in her eyes was telling me otherwise.

"Making sure you get what you deserve." I heard her men come for me, but I only smirked. I made her walk in front of me, and using her bending I sent a wave of lightning. The majority of her men fell off the side of the ship, the few twenty stood there motionless. "Now, you will leave!" I ordered, they looked at Azula,

"Do not listen to this peasant!" Azula snarled, but their fear of me overpowered their fear of her; nodding their heads they ran to their ship and un-hooked from Zuko's. They sailed off in the opposite direction; Zuko's men were whistling and cheering. But only Azula could watch in horror while screaming curses.

"Oh shut up!" I screamed at her, suddenly I had an idea. I bended the water from the ocean and encased her in an orb of water, I gave her a small air bubble over her nose. Walking towards her, "Now you only have a small amount of oxygen, so if I were you I would be careful." I warned, I dropped my bloodbending and she only glared at me. I rushed back to Zuko while I tending to Zuko's burn, "Please Zuko, you can't end like this." I whisper, my hands were doing their best as I concentrated on his heart the most part. I heard Iroh come up from behind me and place a gentle hand on my shoulder. But I only shrugged it off.

"Katara…..it may be too late…" His voice trailed off, and I shook my head, tears prickling at my eyes.

"No. It's not." I retract my hands and order two men, "Take him to his room, there I can perform a better healing session." They nodded stiffly as they picked up his damaged body.

"If you can do this Katara, we all will be in your debt." I nod my head before following after the men.

Once they set Zuko down on his bed I ordered them out so I could have privacy, they immediately obeyed. I heard his breath come short and long, but that was a good sign that he was recovering; bending the water out of the air I preceded again. After an hour I had healed every part of his body, and I was exhausted. I began to stand up, but a warm hand encircled my wrist and brought me back down.

"Why?" He rasped out, his eyes were shut and his body was motionless.

"Because, if you weren't here then who would I be able to irritate?" My voice was playful as a smile etched across his face.

"Thank you." He brought my hand to his lips and placed a hot kiss,

"You're welcome hothead, and now you need to sleep let your body recover." I was about to retract my hand leave, but held onto me tighter.

"Please stay with me." I smile; I laid down next to him. His arm encircled my waist, my face buried in his bare chest, inhaling his scent.

"Always."

**Dear Readers,**

**So what did you think of the chapter? I hoped you guys liked please review, let me know if you want more sexual stuff in there, because next chapter I guarantee you that there will be a hot, intense moment between our characters. **

**Preview for next chapter:**

"I thought I lost you." His lips crashed onto mine, letting his tongue enter my mouth, his hands began to slide off the black tank. He planted hot kisses down my throat nearly growling as I arched my back into him. "You have no idea how much I want you." His lips sucked on my neck, marking me as his.

"I want to be yours…." My voice was soon silenced by his mouth,

"I plan on making you mine." His voice was possessive; his hands were skimming up my stomach, running along my curves. "Forever."

**So what do you think? Review I want to know how you guys feel about it! **

**Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
